


If I Die Young... I Died Young... Sorry.

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am very passionate about Celestia!!!, I have literally thousands of pictures of her, I love her more than anyone else, I talk about her all day every day, I was in my feelings, I watch her execution almost every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I imagined that after everyone from the first game left the school, they took the bodies from the morgue and held proper funerals. Kyouko planned Celestia's exactly the way she knew the other would want it. Ibuki is here because I couldn't think of anyone else to sing, sorry. Let's just say that Ibuki hadn't fallen into despair yet and sang whenever asked even in a rotten, ugly world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young... I Died Young... Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to sad songs from Shiki's OST. The violins and bells just spurred me to write, when I heard those voices, I saw Celestia's peaceful face and I knew what I had to write!!

Flowers in a river, the sun setting and reflecting off of the waters. The peace is distilled by the laying of a large wood planking, it looks like the bottom of a coffin. Bells tied loosely to trees with black lace ring in the breeze. Asahina plays the violin, a single tear falling down her cheek as she plays with all her feelings. Red dress swaying with her motions. Ibuki, a girl with punk rock hair, dyed in all these different colors that do not at all match her skin tight, black gown, sings. Her face full of concentration as she hits beautiful high notes.

On the small bridge above the river, Kyouko cries out. She's sobbing loudly. She has no smile lines nor forehead creases, you know this type of behavior is abnormal for her. Kyouko is the stone faced detective whose lips only lift occasionally for an all knowing smile. Yet, those same lips are trembling and quivering as she wails like a child. A child who is lost, all alone. Her crying can't be drowned out, she holds a bloody ribbon in her hand.

The white turned red, it is even burned at the edges, she's clutching it so tightly that her knuckles are white. It’s obvious who it belongs to... Byakuya and Makoto are dressed in all black, except for their dashing red ties. They lower Celestia onto the wooden plank. She looks peaceful, a small smile on her red lips, long eyelashes tickling her cheeks. She's pale, death not having yet given her a grey veil. She's dawned in a long dress of blacks and dark blues, it looks like a night sky full of stars has been lovingly wrapped around her. She is wearing her natural hair, short in a bob while her bangs reach her prominent collar bones. 

Roses and rose petals are cast into the river, filling the air with a beautiful aroma. The roses match the dress Kyouko is wearing, she runs down the side of the small bridge, almost tripping over fabric and her own feet. She takes a pendant off of her chest, it looks like a playing card, white and brilliant red. Of course, it was something she’d won from one of those Monokuma machines. She planned to give it to her lover but… A body had been discovered and Celestia was far too elusive. She kept slipping away until the trial where she slipped away for good. Kyouko pins it to the deceased's 'night sky' as Byakuya and Makoto let go. 

The woman of silk and mystery so merrily named Celestia Ludenberg begins to float away, drifting peacefully. Dare the onlookers say happily. More loud cries escape Kyouko, she runs into the water, becoming soaked to the knees. "I love you, I love you!," she yells, chasing and chasing until the water is at her abdomen and the currents are pushing her back yet her beloved is still sailing. She yells and screams, it hurts. The bells chime once more and through her tear blurred vision she can see her beloved leaving her behind. They promised to always be together so why is this happening? Why, why, why?! That's what the detective yells, splashing the water angrily, "I'll never forget you! NEVER!" It hurts is all she can think, heart squeezing painfully as more tears rush down her cheeks. She just stands there, shaking from sorrow and shivering from cold, sending her beloved off until she must squint to see her....

 

"It hurts, but... I still love you.'"


End file.
